tdlcafandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Resurr-eggtion
Alien Resurr-eggtion is the first episode of Total Drama: Lights Camera Action. Plot Chris introduces the new season of Total Drama, starring ten veterans as well as two newbies, Jacky and CJ. They compete in their first challenge. Transcript I was sitting in the front row with the cast of this season. I could see that we were getting close to our destination. I could already sense the drama that awaited. The bus finally stopped and Chris was standing outside by the parking lot waiting for us to come out. I grabbed my backpack and I found my way out, Chris introduced us to the whole world. “Here’s our Season 2 of Total Drama, Lights, Camera, ACTION!” Chris said. I was the first one to get off the bus and Harold was behind when he bumped into me for not looking. Chris made us get into a cart and took us outside of a movie set. Chris was explaining how the rules were the same as the previous season where one team wins and the other one lose. At the end of a challenge the losers would have to go through the Gilded Chris Ceremony. Before we went into the set Chris put us into teams, and I was placed on The Killer Grips along with Courtney, Dakota, Brick, Duncan, and the new guy CJ. As for the Screaming Gaffers the team members were Gwen, Dawn, Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, and Scott. We went into the movie set and Chris explained the first challenge. “Today movie genre, aliens! So for your challenge, find an alien egg before mama alien finds you,” explained Chris. We were all in the set walking around looking at our GPS to see if we picked up something. We heard some weird noise coming from another room and everyone panicked. My team turned around and went the other way; we left the Screaming Gaffers alone. Duncan picked something up on the GPS so we all followed it. We heard one of the Screaming Gaffer teammate yell so we all ran away. We eventually found the boiler room which the eggs were in so we all grabbed an egg and headed out. We found our way and Chris announced that we won the challenge, and that the Screaming Gaffers had to vote someone out. Back at the girls cabin, I thought it was my time to try to make some new friends. I was laying in my bed talking to Leshawna and Gwen about how the game works, they were giving me advice to stay away from some people, and then out of nowhere Courtney came barging into the door. “You better stay away from Duncan if you want to see another day” she said. Gwen ignored her and Courtney left the cabin. At the Gilded Chris ceremony, the Screaming Gaffers sat down and had to vote somebody off. Chris called out the people who were safe, “Dawn, Gwen, and Scott, you’re safe”. The bottom 3 were Harold, Tyler and Leshawna, eventually Chris called out Tyler and Leshawna. I couldn’t help to think that maybe Scott had something to do with this since he had an evil smile on his face and I find it really strange why Leshawna didn’t do anything to save him…. Well that was my first day and now it’s time to get some sleep because tomorrow, we have another challenge waiting for us. So goodnight. Gallery C1P4.png|The bottom three. C1P3.png|Courtney threatens Gwen. C1P1.png|Jacky and Harold arrive. C1P2.png|The gaffers hear a noise. Category:Episodes Category:TDLCA Episodes